


kiss me with adventure ('til I forget my name)

by ladyofthesun



Series: Trini/Tommy/Kim [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, like a lot of fluff, there's like a little make out scene, they're just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/pseuds/ladyofthesun
Summary: While they had all enjoyed their dates, for their one month anniversary they felt as though they needed to go big before they went home. During their stargazing session, they each decided to do one thing, keeping it a secret from the others in order to surprise them on the day.Literally just Tommy, Trini, and Kim on a date.Happy Birthday Shay!





	kiss me with adventure ('til I forget my name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisexualHeroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHeroes/gifts).



Tommy was currently the happiest she had been in a long time.   
  
She felt as though she had been fully accepted into the group of rangers, training had gotten easier, so had sneaking out of the house to get to training, their connection had gotten stronger and stronger and she found a way to spend time and get to know all of them.   
  
A couple of weeks ago she decided she needed to get a job, and Zack mentioned that the Krispy Kreme he worked at was hiring. Spending four hours with Zack three times a week forced them to talk to each other, and they bonded over terrible customers.    
  
Tommy found herself meeting up with Zack outside of work, at first to try and figure out a way to catch up on the schooling that they had missed, with Zack’s tendency to skip and Tommy’s last school had taught her a different course than the one Angel Grove decided to teach. But after a couple of study sessions, they found more and more common hobbies and were planning on getting the rest of the group to go to an extreme trampolining park about an hour away from Angel Grove.   
  
Her relationship with Billy was a lot different, she went to him when she didn’t want to think when she just wanted to spend time with another person without feeling any pressure to do anything. She could sit with Billy in his basement for hours as he talked her through his latest project. His enthusiasm made it all sound so interesting even though she barely knew what he was saying most of the time, she was happy to just sit and listen, providing an extra pair of hands if he ever needed them.   
  
Jason was quite easy to get along with. The ex-quarterback knew how to be social, he could talk to anyone, and as the leader of the group, he was one of the first people to reach out to Tommy, the one who made sure everyone knew what they were doing. He had noticed that Tommy had been finding it hard to keep up with their constant training sessions, and reduced the amount down to four a week since there was no danger currently. He also decided to give Tommy rides to school, in his slightly beat up looking truck. It wasn’t until after he had given Tommy rides for a few weeks that the others decided to tell her the reason his truck seemed to beat up was that he got into a crash last year and had only recently fixed it up with Billy.   
  
She was a bit more apprehensive about accepting rides after that, before remembering that she was lazy and that her girlfriend lived too far away for it to make sense to ask for a lift.   
  
Which reminded Tommy of what may be the best part of her new life, Trini and Kimberly, her girlfriends. She had bonded with them easier than the boys, and though their relationship had a slightly rocky start, it had developed into something that Tommy used to dream of.    
  
Their date nights had been very casual, a popular option being snuggling in Kim’s large room, all of them deciding to lay in her oversized bed, which was perfect for their needs as they put Netflix on the tv opposite the bed and binge-watched the entire second season of Stranger Things together, marvelling at the likeness between their leader and the douchebag that they found, perhaps too much, joy in seeing get beaten up.   
  
They had also tried hiking one week, though with their superpowers it was slightly too easy, and they had covered the trails in just over half an hour, due to Kim challenging them to races at every opportunity. The picnic that they had packed got severely tossed around, so most of it was inedible, creating yet another trip to Krispy Kreme, where Tommy got to witness the playful fight for the last bite of food that Trini and Kim had perfected.   
  
On their third week, they decided to go stargazing, which seemed romantic in theory but in practice turned out slightly different than how the websites said it would. Kim had been slightly obsessed with the stars when she was younger, so took the chance to teach her girlfriends’ about them.   
  
“And this is your star sign, Leo’s are known for being very warm but also stubborn, so you’re a bit of an idiot really, at least, that’s what the stars are saying.” Kim grins as she looks at Trini, whose head is resting in Tommy’s lap.   
  
“If I’m such an idiot, how would I get both of you to date me?” Trini’s eyes are closed but she can still feel Tommy slightly shake with laughter.   
  
“What do your stars have to say about that, Princess?” Tommy teases.   
  
“Fuck you both.”   
  
While they had all enjoyed their dates, for their one month anniversary they felt as though they needed to go big before they went home. During their stargazing session, they each decided to do one thing, keeping it a secret from the others in order to surprise them on the day. Tommy had spent hours on google, looking update ideas which would be good enough for the girls she had begun to fall in love with. It was only two days before their agreed date that she found out the Getty’s current exhibition was on Greek and Roman sculpture, which Kimberly had largely based her portfolio around.    
  
It was also one of the most beautiful art galleries that Tommy had seen, and Trini had expressed an interest in going previously. With the centre being a 35-minute car ride away from Angel Grove, Tommy felt as though this was a perfect plan, and a great way to spend the first part of their date.   
  
It didn’t turn out how Tommy had planned.

 

* * *

  
They decided to try and get an early start, though early for Kim was a lot different for the other two. Tommy had been designated the first date of the day and imagined that they would all meet at Kim’s house at around 9 am, so Tommy could catch a ride with her mother as she headed to work. What she didn’t expect was Kim’s car horn waking her up at 7:45, Tommy’s room faced the front of the house, causing her to instantly recognise her girlfriends’ deep red car sitting in her driveway. She hoped that her mom hadn’t woken up yet, and ran downstairs to open the door, still in her pastel green pyjama shorts and top.    
  
Her hair was still a mess, and her breath stank, Tommy was not a morning person, so seeing Kimberly sitting in her car, perfectly put together way too early in the morning made Tommy scowl.   
  
“Why aren’t you ready yet? You said we’d be leaving early!” Kim turned off the engine and got out of her car, “I texted you 10 minutes ago to tell you I was on my way,” Kim leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, only for Tommy to lean back, not wanting to assault Kim with her morning breath. Kim grins as she realises what Tommy’s doing and kisses her cheek anyway.   
  
“Kim, it’s Saturday. Why would anyone go anywhere at this time in the morning?” Tommy rang her hand through her hair, trying to comb out some of the tangles. “Come in, I’m gonna go brush my teeth.”    


 

* * *

  
Tommy quickly showers and gets ready in 30 minutes, the quickest she’s ever been, as Kim lies on her girlfriends’ bed spamming Trini’s phone with texts to see if she’s awake. Tommy walks out of her closet, pulling on her signature green bomber jacket and grabbing her camera from her dressing table, if they were gonna be early she may as well spend some time taking pictures of the beautiful architecture, as well as the beautiful girls she would be spending her time with.    
  
“She picked up yet?” If Tommy wasn’t a morning person, Trini was even worse. The girl could sleep for days if she was allowed, but since Rita’s late night visit she had become a light sleeper, not feeling safe enough to fall into a deep sleep unless one of the others was with her. This led to her keeping her phone on silent during the night, so Kim’s spam had a low chance of waking her up.   
  
“I gave up after like 3 minutes I’ve just been taking selfies since,” Kim looked away from her phone to smile up at Tommy, her eyes wide, “I look so good today.” Tommy picked up a throw pillow from the end of her bed and threw it at her girlfriend, shaking her head, before grabbing Kim’s phone from her hand.   
  
“You always look good, now let’s go, it’s gonna take half an hour to get Trini out of bed.” Tommy walked down to Kim’s car, the slightly shorter girl following behind, twirling her keys around one finger.   
  
“I’m sure that with the right motivation we can get her up a lot quicker,” Kim stopped Tommy just before she opened the car door, “And I still haven’t gotten my good morning kiss…” she leaned down only for Kim’s lips to meet the cold screen of her own phone and her girlfriend’s large grin behind it.   


 

* * *

 

Even with the amount of time it took for their third member to wake up and get ready, they ended up arriving at the Getty way too early, so they decided to just walk around. Kim had gotten her phone back and was taking pictures of the others while Tommy tried to take more serious pictures that she could use as references, which proved to be difficult when her girlfriends’ decided to try and photobomb every picture.   
  
By the time they were finally allowed entry, they already had large grins on their faces and were warned against touching or taking any pictures of the art within the gallery. Instead, they decided to each choose a piece in the room and the others had to guess which one they were talking about. Each person had 10 questions that they were allowed to ask, while Trini and Tommy kept them broader, Kim decided to be more specific with her questions.   
  
“Kim how am I supposed to know which one Dionysus is, they don’t have heads and most of them have their dicks out!” Trini pouted, “Besides, aren’t art galleries just an excuse to make out with someone?”   
  
“But they told us not to touch the masterpieces,” Tommy chuckled at the sight of her girlfriend’s cheeks reddening.   
  
“Well, someone’s gotta pin the artwork to the wall…” Kim’s smirk caused Trini to turn away before she could be teased even further for the blush creeping onto her face.   
  
“So anyway, Dionysus…”    
  


* * *

  
They only spend a couple more hours at the art gallery before grabbing a quick lunch and heading back to Angel Grove, for Trini’s portion of the day. She directs Kim to a large building on the corner of the street, Kim luckily manages to park her car in a newly vacated space a few buildings down from it. The building itself seems like nothing out of the ordinary, a small cafe open on the first floor, seemingly not that busy with only a few customers sitting outside enjoying some coffee.    
  
But Tommy guessed that Trini hadn’t decided to bring them to the small local cafe, and tilted her head up to see a sign with the words LASER TAG hanging above a small reception area just beside the cafe. Trini beamed at the others from the front seat.   
  
“I’ve signed us up for the Elimination tournament, I think they’re gonna split us up when they put us in teams but we all have 3 lives each and unlimited ammunition, and dirty tricks are allowed. Winner gets to sleep in the middle tonight?” Trini explained as they all got out of the car and were signed in. The others nodded, and Tommy wondered if it was cheating since they had their ranger abilities, giving them an advantage over the other players.   
  
Kim and Tommy were both given red vests, while Trini was given a blue one, putting her on the other team. She saluted them as she was led off to the other side of the arena, made up of different obstacles and mazes, bathed in slight darkness reminding Tommy of the pit.   
  
She and Kim decided to split up early in the game, both focused on finding their girlfriend, Kim decided to go right, running up the stairs onto the second level while Tommy stayed below, slowly making her way into the maze.    
  
She managed to tag about 8 or 9 people before she felt someone grab her shoulder and push her up against the wall, causing her to drop her gun in favour of lifting her hands to block any hits. She allowed herself to relax once she realised that it was Trini, before realising what was happening.   
  
Trini’s hand was wrapped around her hips, keeping Tommy in place as her other hand found her way into Tommy’s hair, pulling her down into a kiss. The shouts of the other players faded away and all Tommy could concentrate on was Trini’s lips, Trini’s hands, Trini pressing herself against Tommy, fully trapping her against the wall. The taller girl let out a quiet gasp once Trini released her hair, allowing her to take a breath. Tommy’s eyes remained closed as her hands rested on Trini’s waist, not noticing Trini bring her gun around, aiming it at her girlfriend’s chest plate.   
  
“I told you dirty tricks were allowed,” Trini smirked, before shooting Tommy and running away.   
  
Tommy looks around wide-eyed, still slightly out of breath, before Kim comes running around the corner, taking note of her girlfriend’s state, shaking her hair and chuckling slightly, “She got you too, huh?”    
  
Surprisingly, Kim was the last one to lose all her lives, though Trini was close.   
  


* * *

  
The sun had begun to set by the time they were done, though Kim told them this would be no problem. They all climbed into her car, as they drove a few blocks away to what looked to be a very busy pub, with people walking in and out with bottles of beer in hand, two men move into the building, allowing Tommy to read the sign that was previously covered.   
  
__ Saturday Night Karaoke Night   
8 till late   
  
“Umm, Kim, we’re not 21, how are we gonna be allowed in the pub?” Trini asks from the back seat.   
  
“It’s fine, my mom’s friend owns the place and we come here all the time. As long as she doesn’t see me drinking or anything we’re all good,” Trini and Tommy share a look as Kim unbuckles her seatbelt, “Hurry up, or all the slots will be taken!”    
  
The others get out of the car, allowing Kim to hook their arms together as she leads them in, walking right past the bar staff and sitting them down two tables away from the stage. “I’m gonna put us down for a couple slots each, you’re both gonna be singing today, no excuses.”    
  
Trini laughs and orders two portions of curly fries from the kitchen, “I am not gonna be singing, but I’m happy to sit here and watch you both make a fool out of yourselves.”   
  
“We’ll see,” Tommy smiles, resting her chin on her arms, “We’ve still gotta pay you back for that trick you pulled at laser tag.”   
  
Before Trini could reply a shot glass was slammed down in front of her, she looked up to see Kim with a broad smile on her face, “Kim, where the fuck did you get these? You’re only 17-” she was cut off by Kim’s hand covering her mouth.   
  
“Don’t question me, just appreciate me.” Kim was moving back and forth in time with the music as she pushed the next shot to Tommy, who felt as though she needed some liquid courage if she was going to go along with Kim’s karaoke plan.    
  
The tequila burned her throat, causing Tommy to cough slightly, “No matter how drunk you get me, I am not singing Take A Hint with you in front of all these people.”   
  
Kim frowned, “They didn’t have it. What kind of karaoke place DOESN’T have Take A Hint, perhaps the greatest karaoke song of all time?” her voice got louder and louder with each word, until Trini shushed her by shoving some curly fries in her mouth, making her sit down. “It’s okay I settled for the next best thing.” Kim nodded solemnly, making Tommy wonder how many shots she had already had.   
  
They spent some time just enjoying each other’s company, eating curly fries and watching the other “performances”, trying to cut off the amount of shots Kim managed to somehow get, until the name “Kimmy H” was announced and she stood up, perhaps too quickly as her hand shot out, holding onto Tommy’s shoulder to stabilise herself.   
  
“Me! That’s me, I’m Kimmy H!” The music started playing as she pushed her chair further away from the table to allow herself the room to get to the stage, joining along at the first queue, “Turn around- every now and then I get a little bit lone- excuse me, sir, can I get past please?” She kept singing both parts of the Bonnie Tyler song as she moved around the tables, going around all of them instead of just walking straight to the stage.    
  
Trini’s face found it’s way to rest on her palm as she witnessed her girlfriend finally make her way to the stage, still singing, “Every now and then I fall apart-” Kim took a deep breath in and Tommy stood up on her chair, deciding to join her for the chorus.   
  
“And I need you now tonight! And I need you more than ever!” Kim smiled brightly at her girlfriends’, hand reaching out in the direction of Tommy, who proceeded to do the same. They continued singing to each other as Tommy got off the chair, Trini laughing behind her as she took the more direct route to the stage, reaching it just as Kim was at the line “But now I’m only falling apart,” they held hands as Tommy got to the microphone, both singing the infamous “A total eclipse of the heart” into the mic, extremely off key, though Kim looked as though she was very serious, and Tommy was leaning on the shorter girls’ shoulder, pointing at Trini for the remainder of the song.   
  


* * *

  
Trini was the one who drove them back to Kim’s house that night, having been the only one to not drink a sip of alcohol all night, she helped them into the house and they both helped Kim take off her jacket and shoes before collapsing into bed. “I love you guys so much, thank you for dating me.” She grinned at them both, kissing their cheeks as they climbed into bed on either side of her.   
  
“Will you be thanking us tomorrow when your hangover hits?” Trini smiled, pulling up the blanket.   
  
“Does Power Ranger healing help with hangovers?” Tommy wondered aloud, causing Trini to shrug.   
  
“Will you both stop shouting? I just wanna cuddle,” Kim murmurs, wrapping herself around Tommy and pulling Trini’s arm so it rests on her hip.   
  
“That’s fine with us, princess,” Trini moves around until she’s comfortable, and they’re all on the brink of sleep when-   
  
“It’s fucking hot!” Kim pushes down the blankets, causing the others’ to instantly feel the chill in the air, followed by a chorus of “Kim!”


End file.
